The Great Outdoors
by SpiritOfMetal
Summary: Me and my trusted comrade grow bored of the meager life of being “house pokemon.” One day we cross the boundary from our cozy cabin to the great outdoors, and our lives are changed forever. Rating may change.


Hello, all. This is my first fanfic, so be gentle... Im still a bit new at this .Comments and constructive criticism are welcome, but flamming isnt.

I dont own Pokemon.

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Resolution  
**

I sat on the ledge of the window sill, a light warm breeze caressing my whiskers. I could feel the afternoon sun warming my navy fur, making my eyes heavy. A sudden movement off in the woods caught my attention, and my eyes snapped open. A Kricketot tottered about, pulling berries off bushes, causing a disturbance in the wooded area. It was just a Kricketot. Ugh. I see a ton of those things daily. Nothing new.

Getting bored of watching the same spot of yard for hours, I decided to jump off the window sill and pad to my food bowl to nibble at my food. I crouched over my bowl and bent my head to eat, curling my spring-like tail around me neatly. My mouth unenthusiastically greeted the dry, dull and slightly fishy crunch of my pellet food. I tried to eat more, but for some reason I just couldn't stomach the stuff today. That has been happening to me a lot lately. I guess you get sick of eating the same exact food your whole life.

My life isn't really that bad. My cozy cottage had its comforts, sure, but the need to explore had been pulling me more so lately to the window sills. The fresh air, the warm breezes, the scent of sun-warmed foliage…it seemed to be beckoning something deep inside of me. Something that was beginning to stir after a life-long hibernation.

Riley, my current roommate and friend Poochyena, had began to feel it too. I saw him sadly attempt a few times to climb atop the window sill to get a glimpse of the outside world. His attempt only ended in scrapes on the walls, bruises, and assorted now-broken items. You think somebody would get a chuckle from watching a dog attempt to land gracefully on its haunches like a cat, but it saddened me to watch him plummet to the ground and let out a sharp yip of mitigated hope every time. I wished I could lend him my natural dexterity, for I too felt the same calling to the outdoors.

I passed my friend on the way to the couch, him dozing beneath a magazine stand. His eyes slowly opened as he heard my light footsteps go by. I stopped a foot ahead of him and began licking my paw and rubbing it on the odd, black diamond marking on my forehead out of habit. I heard him yawn and stretch. He sat up and paused for a moment, letting his eyes adjust to the light. I snuck a sideways glance at him. He let out a slightly annoyed sigh, his eyes still drooped from sleep. There was a sadness in them, a deep, uncomforting glimmer of diminishing hope.

Now, you must know something about my friend. At times, he can be surprisingly random, yet appropriately blunt. He can read untold emotions that emit the atmosphere like a Blaziken can kick.

I hadn't conversed to him yet my feelings of slight cabin fever, but I knew he could sense it. My assumptions were right as he spoke.

" Do you ever feel like…you want to leave this place, Ava?" He asked, his voice still thick with sleep, his gaze fixed on the carpet. I turned and faced my body towards him. He broke his gaze with the carpet and looked me solemnly in the eyes, his slightly cocked right ear listing as usual.

"…Yes, Riley, I have. Quite a bit recently," I replied, my tone soft with thought.

"Oh…" he whispered, this time staring at his paws in deep thought.

"Well, what should we do?" I asked, wanting the conversation to last longer.

Riley moved out from beneath the magazine stand and plunked himself in front of me, facing me directly. His sharp red eyes bore into mine, but not in a challenging or threatening way.

" I was about to ask you the same thing." he remarked, his voice clearing of its grogginess.

I sighed and began inspecting my paws in front of me. No matter what, I always ended up being the brains of the operation.

The call of a Starley caught my attention. I looked towards the window and listened to its shrill cry grow farther and farther away. The strange pull inside of me throbbed with longing. Oh, how I craved to wander the lands of Sinnoh. To be free, to experience new things, to go on an _adventure. _I wanted to leave this little cabin, no matter how cozy and homey it may be. I was sick of the same surroundings, food, and activities. I had had enough.

My mind coming to a conclusion, I turned away from the window and looked Riley squarely in the eyes. I must have had a fierce look of determination etched on my face because he furrowed his brow in worry and cocked his head in the way dogs do when they experience something that confounds them.

"What is it? Was it that Starley?" he asked curiously.

"Riley," I began, standing up on all fours for effect, my voice rising, "We are going to have to blow this pop-stand if we want to stay sane."

* * *

Ava finally decides to make the all-important decision!

Sorry if this chapter is a little short, but there is more to come.

So, tell me what you thought.

Please review!

-SpiritOfMetal


End file.
